The present invention relates to a cutting connector with two contact knives that accept a conductor between them and an activating member that can be displaced relative to them and is provided with take-along openings for the insulated conductor.
Cutting connectors of this type are known in relation to terminal strips as disclosed in German Pat. No. 2 902 536. The activating members of their cutting connectors are pivoting arms or slides made of an electrically insulating material and mounted or positioned on the housing, also made of insulating material, of the strip. The activating members enable an insulated electric conductor to be inserted into a conductor seat between the two contact knives, with the insulation being cut and the metal core of the conductor lightly grasped, and the resulting connection to be later released again.
The design and position of the activating member in the known cutting connector, however, demands a relatively large space which is not available in all applications.